His Princess
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: With Hailey out of the picture, Klaus and his siblings must raise his teenaged daughter. Though being a hybrid is difficult, being a teenager is harder. With the help of her handy little mutt. They will show everyone there is a new hybrid in town and she wont take anyones crap.
1. Chapter 1

A honk, tires screaching and a boom! Finally, there she was, the most perfect thing in the world. Now she was all his. Here she is, bunddled up tightly in his arms. He had gotten her out just in time. Her mother wouldn't meet the same fate. Yet, at this moment a soft smile creeped acrossed his face. Her mother, gone from this world. He, being her ownlly protection in this world. She was his whole world and nothing and nobody would take her from him! He held his child close to his chest and smiled when he felt her grip his shirt softly. Being a his child, he knew he would teach her much. Yet first he needed to know _how_ to take care of her. Would he call for his brother Elijah and sister Rebekah? Would he figure it out on his own? He wasn't sure all he knew was she needed what he craved...blood! Being so young, he thought she wouldn't need as much as him. He soon learned that was not the case. He recuited the help of his siblings. They took care of the young child taught her to walk, talk, run, interact, the do's and don't's and most improntantly how to feed! She quickly grew, learning everything they taught her with easy. Being naturally gifted they would all teach her things they enjoyed. Rebekah taught her how to be a girly yet know how to kick butt. Elijah would get her interested in books. Her father, Klaus, would teach her to express herself through art.

_**Sixteen years later**_

"I'm so sleepy..." I said rubbing my eyes. I stood up and looked around. Where was father? I walked from room to room trying to find him. I wonder if he was out causing any trouble with those boys. Hopefully it was with that girl! How I hated her, so perfect to both Stefan and Damon. I knew though, deep down, they both worried she would be like Katherine. I don't care, I don't like either Elana or Katherine! They both bug me, I've seen Katherine once and I just wanted to hit her. They way she treated my father, how lovey she was with uncle Elijah! I hate her so much! I've heard stories about how she played games with Damon and Stefan. I had a feeling Elana would do the same. After all she was Katherine's double right? Oh well stupid girls, they will learn. No need to worry about anything though, since dad isn't home. I'm going to do my nails. Maybe I could have aunt Rebekah do them. If I can find her with little to no effort. I don't feel like looking around for her. I didn't look for much of anyone unless I really needed them. I think uncle Elijah is the only person I look for even if I don't need him. There's just something about him that I can talk to him. I walked around the house not being able to find anyone. Growing bored I desided to forget my nails and I walked outside. I looked at my daylight necklace and smirked before walking through the garden. After tending to the flowers, I headed back into the house and looked out the window. New Orleans, man I love it here. Damon and Stefan were down here with Elana for a break of some kind. I'm sure my father wanted them, so he could do as he wished with her. She was perfect for making hybrides. Father didn't like me knowing about his little hybrid project. Of course I knew about it, like all other things here. I didn't care for my father's hybrides. I had my own, a young boy. His name was Lance; I found him chilling alone in the woods one night...

Flashback

_ With every step I could here twigs snapping under me. Blood, that's what I was looking for. Of course, I would have to find a human. Here in the woods was nearly impossible. Wait?! What is that smell?! I followed the smell for maybe a mile. There was a guy sitting there, looking at a fire; all alone. His sandy blonde hair with eyes as a prtty green. The fire cased a perfect showdow over his musles. Perfect! I will kill him! I creeped to him slowly and quitly. When I got close he turned around, looking into my eyes._

_"Hello! Are you lost?"_

_"W-what?!"_

_ "Are you lost? You shouldn't be in the woods on your own at night. Creeps wait for the night to spring out on beautiful young women."_

_"So you're a creep?"_

_"No no, that's not what I meant." He said after he laughed. He motioned over to the fire, "Come sit with me. It's late, you shouldn't be out on your own."_

_"I don't live far from here. I'm fine, my father, aunt and uncle are sure to come looking for me."_

_"They wont find you in the dark, please wait till morning before leaving. I don't know what I'd do if I woke in the morning to see that you were killed. After all I would be the last one to been known seeing you."_

_"You are weird..."_

_"You can sleep in my tent, I'll sleep out here."_

_"Wont you get cold?"_

_"No no, don't worry about me."_

_ "Ok..." After that I laid in the tent on his sleeping bag. I couldn't kill him! He's letting me stay the night in his tent. That would be rude, I know. I will use my blood, though father forbids it, and I will make him mine! He will be a perfect little hybrid puppy! I could keep him forever!_

End Flashback

I sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen. I wonder if there's any blood in here. Bagged blood isn't as good as from the vain but it will do. Untill my cute little hybrid comes back with food! He was a good boy and I think I was starting to like him. Not that it mattered much. Father ended up with me from a werewolf. So it's not weird or anything if I liked a hybrid...right? Oh well, that's not my job to worry about his "love" life as much as it is for him to worry about mine...right? Though he is my father so I'm sure he'll have a problem some where. Like he always does. Sometimes I think he's to over protective. I think that is his job though, as a father. I sighed and walked out of my house, locking the door behind me. I want to find things out...I've been trying for years. What happened when I was just a baby. Why father did father want Tyler? Why doesn't father let me out when it's a full moon? Who was my mother, exactly!? Why does uncle Elijah protect me like his life depends on it? I want to learn everything! How do I do that? Where do I even begain? Maybe aunt Rebekah will tell me. If I can find her. She went missing, uncle Elijah says things like that happen. More so when father is involved. What does that even mean? Did father do this? I walked trying to clear my head. I don't know what to do. I want to know but I believe that would mean that father did something. I walked the streets alone, I looked up as it started to rain. Of course it would rain; why wouldn't it rain? Step step, drip drip...why did it have to rain now? Not that I hated it. I sighed softly trying not to cry. This would be perfect time to, though I knew something was weird. I could smell it, this man, I have never seen this man before. Yet this man wanted to follow me. Was it because I looked so young? Was it because I was one girl, walking all alone at night? No matter, I can take him down without even thinking about it. Snap his neck or drink all his blood, either way he would die. He wouldn't stand a chance. I'm hungry, I might just kill him. Another body here, nothing new though. There are people how come and go all the time. Seeing someone today and not seeing them tomorrow isn't weird. Not here at least, in New Orleans. I stepped into an allie, like I was lost. The man followed me into it and when I turned around, he stood not far from me.

"Hello there sir...m-may I help you?" I said trying to act timid.

"You look mighty fine tonight dear." He said stepping closer to me.

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse me...I have to get home now..." I said and tried to push my way was him.

"I think you can spar a few mins. It would take that much time dear." He said before grabbing my arm.

"If I was you I would let go _now_!" I said glareing at him. He went to grab me better and Lance came dropping down and kicked him away from me.

"Nice timing Lance. Though I could have handled it on my own." I said looking at him before walking to the man baring my fangs.

"Oh I know princess. I just thought it would be a bit of a struggle. Effort you don't need to waste on trash like him. Forgive me if I too the pleasure from you." He said bowing, he was such a gentalmen. I loved having him around, he was good to me. I bit the man, drinking his blood. Lance stood there waiting for the man to stop moving. When he did then I let him drop. I looked at Lance, who walked over and wiped my face.

"Thank you!" I said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're welcome princess." He said, "May I walk you home?"

"You may..." I said and started walking with him. He followed me and didn't allow anyone to get near me. When someone would get 'to close' he would let off a soft growl. They would move away from me instandly. We walked all the way home with Lance holding an umbrella over me. No rain was allowed to touch me. When we arrived at the house, Lance opened the door. Father and uncle Elijah were there to greet me. I'm sure my aunt was somewhere close.

"There you are! We were worried about you young lady!" Father said looking at me with a sturn look.

"Chill dad, no one was home when I got up. So I went for a little walk. No big deal, I had Lance with me." I said walking in and kicking my shoes off. Father was upset and uncle Elijah looked at me.

"No, I don't believe this! You went out on your own! You went to do something!"

"Niklaus maybe her intentions were to just walk."

"Stay out of this brother! You protect her no longer! She is _my_ daughter _not_ yours!" Father snapped at uncle Elijah.

"Father, you are right! I did go out alone. I wanted some blood, there is none in the house. I ended going for a walk, that is when Lance found me. He walked with me so I wouldn't be alone. That is the truth father, please...calm yourself." I said looking at him with the same eyes he would give.

_**Lance's POV**_

I stood in the doorway awaiting Blair to need me, or at least call for me. I watched her father's anger grow. When she snapped at him her long sandy blonde hair shifted into her face. She didn't let up her stare on Klaus, the fire in her eyes. You could tell how determand she was to win this with her father.

"Fine! You are _not_ allow to leave here without someone though. You haven't learned everything yet. If someone slips you vervain what are you going to do? You will be defenceless!"

"Yes father, I know...come Lance! I wish to relax in my room!" She said walking to the stairs.

"Yes princess!" I ran after her, quickly standing next to her. I would do anything for her. She was the most important person in the world to me. Nothing and no one would hurt her. Not as long as I have anything to say about it. She was to be happy all the time, healthy, fed and have what ever she wanted. Her happiness was my happiness. I stepped into her room and sat on the floor by the bed as she fell onto it.

"Why does my father have to be like that?"

"He cares about you, but he could learn to show it differently."

"Ya I know..." She said and sighed loudly.

"Do you need anything princess?"

"No, not really..." She said rolling onto her stomach. I stood and grabbed some pj's for her and set them down next to her. She looked over and got up and changed quickly falling back on her bed when she finished.

"Long day?"

"Not really, it seemed faster than it was..." She said and growled softly streaching. I started giving her a massage. I knew she hated fighting with her father. They were both to thick headed and never give up. If she thought she was right she was and he thought he was right then nothing was going to change that. Unless they come into contact with eachother with different oppinions. Then of course, my princess is right. Like she always is.

"Princess, did you finish Hamlet?"

"Yes I did..."

"Did you paint today?"

"No, I tended the garden before I left the house."

"Do anything else?"

"I played the paino..."

"How wonderful, you will play for me sometime though, right princess?"

"Of course, you are teaching me everything I must know. I think playing the paino is the least I can do for you, no?"

"You need not worry about doing anything for me. You're happiness is the solo thing I wish for. Nothing more, nothing less." I started brushing her hair.

"Why do you care so much for me Lance?"

"You saved me from myself, you took me in when no one else would. You gave me a reason to live. For that, I am very greatful." She turned and looked at me, with her beautiful green eyes. How I long to tell her how I feel. How I want to hold her close to me and feel her. I smiled softly at her, not allowing her to know what I was thinking.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked innocently.

"No princess, but I should go. I must find you breakfast of some kind. Please sleep well." I bowed and jumpped out her window. I ran into the woods and stopped. I stood there thinking of her perfect body. All the little things she did that drove me crazy. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I would give my very life to protect her. She was my everything and she would never know. She would never know anything. I didn't deserve her, I knew that much for sure. Her father knew that also, he hated me being around her all the time. The only reason I'm allowed around is because of Elijah. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have been so lucky to have my princess so close. I nearly died when I told Klaus that I wasn't loyal to him. He came at me, I bearly got out of the way. I said that my loyalty was to my princess Blair. I would give anything to see her happy. This answer must have pleased him because a smirk came to his face. I could care less if I was pleasing him. I wished not to die and disappiont my Blair. Me being around her, assisting her, anything I can do to make a smile across her face. That is all I want for her. I walked home with a smile on my face. I stoped outside the gate, noticing there were no lights on in the house. My "brothers" should be home, there should be a light on somewhere. They always left a light on untill we all were home. I walked slowly to the house, unsure of what might be waiting inside the darkness for me. As soon as I opened the door, there in the darkness, was a figure standing. It didn't move at all, just this dark figure, standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

A honk, tires screaching and a boom! Finally, there she was, the most perfect thing in the world. Now she was all his. Here she is, bunddled up tightly in his arms. He had gotten her out just in time. Her mother wouldn't meet the same fate. Yet, at this moment a soft smile creeped acrossed his face. Her mother, gone from this world. He, being her ownlly protection in this world. She was his whole world and nothing and nobody would take her from him! He held his child close to his chest and smiled when he felt her grip his shirt softly. Being a his child, he knew he would teach her much. Yet first he needed to know _how_ to take care of her. Would he call for his brother Elijah and sister Rebekah? Would he figure it out on his own? He wasn't sure all he knew was she needed what he craved...blood! Being so young, he thought she wouldn't need as much as him. He soon learned that was not the case. He recuited the help of his siblings. They took care of the young child taught her to walk, talk, run, interact, the do's and don't's and most improntantly how to feed! She quickly grew, learning everything they taught her with easy. Being naturally gifted they would all teach her things they enjoyed. Rebekah taught her how to be a girly yet know how to kick butt. Elijah would get her interested in books. Her father, Klaus, would teach her to express herself through art.

_**Sixteen years later**_

"I'm so sleepy..." I said rubbing my eyes. I stood up and looked around. Where was father? I walked from room to room trying to find him. I wonder if he was out causing any trouble with those boys. Hopefully it was with that girl! How I hated her, so perfect to both Stefan and Damon. I knew though, deep down, they both worried she would be like Katherine. I don't care, I don't like either Elana or Katherine! They both bug me, I've seen Katherine once and I just wanted to hit her. They way she treated my father, how lovey she was with uncle Elijah! I hate her so much! I've heard stories about how she played games with Damon and Stefan. I had a feeling Elana would do the same. After all she was Katherine's double right? Oh well stupid girls, they will learn. No need to worry about anything though, since dad isn't home. I'm going to do my nails. Maybe I could have aunt Rebekah do them. If I can find her with little to no effort. I don't feel like looking around for her. I didn't look for much of anyone unless I really needed them. I think uncle Elijah is the only person I look for even if I don't need him. There's just something about him that I can talk to him. I walked around the house not being able to find anyone. Growing bored I desided to forget my nails and I walked outside. I looked at my daylight necklace and smirked before walking through the garden. After tending to the flowers, I headed back into the house and looked out the window. New Orleans, man I love it here. Damon and Stefan were down here with Elana for a break of some kind. I'm sure my father wanted them, so he could do as he wished with her. She was perfect for making hybrides. Father didn't like me knowing about his little hybrid project. Of course I knew about it, like all other things here. I didn't care for my father's hybrides. I had my own, a young boy. His name was Lance; I found him chilling alone in the woods one night...

Flashback

_ With every step I could here twigs snapping under me. Blood, that's what I was looking for. Of course, I would have to find a human. Here in the woods was nearly impossible. Wait?! What is that smell?! I followed the smell for maybe a mile. There was a guy sitting there, looking at a fire; all alone. His sandy blonde hair with eyes as a prtty green. The fire cased a perfect showdow over his musles. Perfect! I will kill him! I creeped to him slowly and quitly. When I got close he turned around, looking into my eyes._

_"Hello! Are you lost?"_

_"W-what?!"_

_ "Are you lost? You shouldn't be in the woods on your own at night. Creeps wait for the night to spring out on beautiful young women."_

_"So you're a creep?"_

_"No no, that's not what I meant." He said after he laughed. He motioned over to the fire, "Come sit with me. It's late, you shouldn't be out on your own."_

_"I don't live far from here. I'm fine, my father, aunt and uncle are sure to come looking for me."_

_"They wont find you in the dark, please wait till morning before leaving. I don't know what I'd do if I woke in the morning to see that you were killed. After all I would be the last one to been known seeing you."_

_"You are weird..."_

_"You can sleep in my tent, I'll sleep out here."_

_"Wont you get cold?"_

_"No no, don't worry about me."_

_ "Ok..." After that I laid in the tent on his sleeping bag. I couldn't kill him! He's letting me stay the night in his tent. That would be rude, I know. I will use my blood, though father forbids it, and I will make him mine! He will be a perfect little hybrid puppy! I could keep him forever!_

End Flashback

I sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen. I wonder if there's any blood in here. Bagged blood isn't as good as from the vain but it will do. Untill my cute little hybrid comes back with food! He was a good boy and I think I was starting to like him. Not that it mattered much. Father ended up with me from a werewolf. So it's not weird or anything if I liked a hybrid...right? Oh well, that's not my job to worry about his "love" life as much as it is for him to worry about mine...right? Though he is my father so I'm sure he'll have a problem some where. Like he always does. Sometimes I think he's to over protective. I think that is his job though, as a father. I sighed and walked out of my house, locking the door behind me. I want to find things out...I've been trying for years. What happened when I was just a baby. Why father did father want Tyler? Why doesn't father let me out when it's a full moon? Who was my mother, exactly!? Why does uncle Elijah protect me like his life depends on it? I want to learn everything! How do I do that? Where do I even begain? Maybe aunt Rebekah will tell me. If I can find her. She went missing, uncle Elijah says things like that happen. More so when father is involved. What does that even mean? Did father do this? I walked trying to clear my head. I don't know what to do. I want to know but I believe that would mean that father did something. I walked the streets alone, I looked up as it started to rain. Of course it would rain; why wouldn't it rain? Step step, drip drip...why did it have to rain now? Not that I hated it. I sighed softly trying not to cry. This would be perfect time to, though I knew something was weird. I could smell it, this man, I have never seen this man before. Yet this man wanted to follow me. Was it because I looked so young? Was it because I was one girl, walking all alone at night? No matter, I can take him down without even thinking about it. Snap his neck or drink all his blood, either way he would die. He wouldn't stand a chance. I'm hungry, I might just kill him. Another body here, nothing new though. There are people how come and go all the time. Seeing someone today and not seeing them tomorrow isn't weird. Not here at least, in New Orleans. I stepped into an allie, like I was lost. The man followed me into it and when I turned around, he stood not far from me.

"Hello there sir...m-may I help you?" I said trying to act timid.

"You look mighty fine tonight dear." He said stepping closer to me.

"Thank you, but if you'll excuse me...I have to get home now..." I said and tried to push my way was him.

"I think you can spar a few mins. It would take that much time dear." He said before grabbing my arm.

"If I was you I would let go _now_!" I said glareing at him. He went to grab me better and Lance came dropping down and kicked him away from me.

"Nice timing Lance. Though I could have handled it on my own." I said looking at him before walking to the man baring my fangs.

"Oh I know princess. I just thought it would be a bit of a struggle. Effort you don't need to waste on trash like him. Forgive me if I too the pleasure from you." He said bowing, he was such a gentalmen. I loved having him around, he was good to me. I bit the man, drinking his blood. Lance stood there waiting for the man to stop moving. When he did then I let him drop. I looked at Lance, who walked over and wiped my face.

"Thank you!" I said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You're welcome princess." He said, "May I walk you home?"

"You may..." I said and started walking with him. He followed me and didn't allow anyone to get near me. When someone would get 'to close' he would let off a soft growl. They would move away from me instandly. We walked all the way home with Lance holding an umbrella over me. No rain was allowed to touch me. When we arrived at the house, Lance opened the door. Father and uncle Elijah were there to greet me. I'm sure my aunt was somewhere close.

"There you are! We were worried about you young lady!" Father said looking at me with a sturn look.

"Chill dad, no one was home when I got up. So I went for a little walk. No big deal, I had Lance with me." I said walking in and kicking my shoes off. Father was upset and uncle Elijah looked at me.

"No, I don't believe this! You went out on your own! You went to do something!"

"Niklaus maybe her intentions were to just walk."

"Stay out of this brother! You protect her no longer! She is _my_ daughter _not_ yours!" Father snapped at uncle Elijah.

"Father, you are right! I did go out alone. I wanted some blood, there is none in the house. I ended going for a walk, that is when Lance found me. He walked with me so I wouldn't be alone. That is the truth father, please...calm yourself." I said looking at him with the same eyes he would give.

_**Lance's POV**_

I stood in the doorway awaiting Blair to need me, or at least call for me. I watched her father's anger grow. When she snapped at him her long sandy blonde hair shifted into her face. She didn't let up her stare on Klaus, the fire in her eyes. You could tell how determand she was to win this with her father.

"Fine! You are _not_ allow to leave here without someone though. You haven't learned everything yet. If someone slips you vervain what are you going to do? You will be defenceless!"

"Yes father, I know...come Lance! I wish to relax in my room!" She said walking to the stairs.

"Yes princess!" I ran after her, quickly standing next to her. I would do anything for her. She was the most important person in the world to me. Nothing and no one would hurt her. Not as long as I have anything to say about it. She was to be happy all the time, healthy, fed and have what ever she wanted. Her happiness was my happiness. I stepped into her room and sat on the floor by the bed as she fell onto it.

"Why does my father have to be like that?"

"He cares about you, but he could learn to show it differently."

"Ya I know..." She said and sighed loudly.

"Do you need anything princess?"

"No, not really..." She said rolling onto her stomach. I stood and grabbed some pj's for her and set them down next to her. She looked over and got up and changed quickly falling back on her bed when she finished.

"Long day?"

"Not really, it seemed faster than it was..." She said and growled softly streaching. I started giving her a massage. I knew she hated fighting with her father. They were both to thick headed and never give up. If she thought she was right she was and he thought he was right then nothing was going to change that. Unless they come into contact with eachother with different oppinions. Then of course, my princess is right. Like she always is.

"Princess, did you finish Hamlet?"

"Yes I did..."

"Did you paint today?"

"No, I tended the garden before I left the house."

"Do anything else?"

"I played the paino..."

"How wonderful, you will play for me sometime though, right princess?"

"Of course, you are teaching me everything I must know. I think playing the paino is the least I can do for you, no?"

"You need not worry about doing anything for me. You're happiness is the solo thing I wish for. Nothing more, nothing less." I started brushing her hair.

"Why do you care so much for me Lance?"

"You saved me from myself, you took me in when no one else would. You gave me a reason to live. For that, I am very greatful." She turned and looked at me, with her beautiful green eyes. How I long to tell her how I feel. How I want to hold her close to me and feel her. I smiled softly at her, not allowing her to know what I was thinking.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked innocently.

"No princess, but I should go. I must find you breakfast of some kind. Please sleep well." I bowed and jumpped out her window. I ran into the woods and stopped. I stood there thinking of her perfect body. All the little things she did that drove me crazy. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I would give my very life to protect her. She was my everything and she would never know. She would never know anything. I didn't deserve her, I knew that much for sure. Her father knew that also, he hated me being around her all the time. The only reason I'm allowed around is because of Elijah. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have been so lucky to have my princess so close. I nearly died when I told Klaus that I wasn't loyal to him. He came at me, I bearly got out of the way. I said that my loyalty was to my princess Blair. I would give anything to see her happy. This answer must have pleased him because a smirk came to his face. I could care less if I was pleasing him. I wished not to die and disappiont my Blair. Me being around her, assisting her, anything I can do to make a smile across her face. That is all I want for her. I walked home with a smile on my face. I stoped outside the gate, noticing there were no lights on in the house. My "brothers" should be home, there should be a light on somewhere. They always left a light on untill we all were home. I walked slowly to the house, unsure of what might be waiting inside the darkness for me. As soon as I opened the door, there in the darkness, was a figure standing. It didn't move at all, just this dark figure, standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair's POV**

He had told me to shut up. He hadn't talked to me like that ever. I knew it was to protect me, it had to be killing him. He's never been like this, I looked behind him. At the house that I grew up in, the only house I've ever known. Taken from it, from my father...my uncle...my family...I hope I'm able to come home some day. All of a sudden everything looked like I've seen it before. Where are we? I looked ahead and saw a house me and Lance use to go in. It's been awhile, I can't believe it's still around. He carried me in and set me down. I looked around a little before he grabbed my arm. He pulled me to a cellar that we would hide in for weeks, when I was upset. I remember stumbling upon this house. I walked down and looked around. There was a lot of blood, in bags but, blood is blood right now. When he jumpped down he took my hand and lead me to another little hide away. I just watched him, he was so passionate about protecting me. He didn't have to go to all this trouble, I would just love to bite them and get it over with. When he shut a door behind us, he turned on a light.

"We should be good here." He said sitting by the door.

"How did you find this place?" I looked at him sitting on a bed.

"I showed your father this place one day. He said since it's far enough from the estate, it would be a great hiding place if needed. I lead him down here and he made this place for us. There is another place near here, he made for Elijah, Rebekah and himself. They are all connected through underground passages. All hidden incase someone would stumble apon them. Him, Elijah and I are the only ones who know how to get through the tunnels."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" I asked getting slightly angry.

"Because you wont come here without someone anyway. Same reason Rebekah doesn't know."

"That's dumb..."

"I know princess...but it stops you from coming here when you are upset. That way you wont be lost and we can all find you. Also, you're not all that great with directions. It'll take a little while before you know where you're going. Unlike me who can see a place once and know how to get there." He said looking around slightly still sitting on the ground. I pouted then thought about it. They had a good reason to hide this. Rebekah was horrible at hiding things from people, more so when they gain her favor and/or she falls "in love" with them. She was horrible at keeping things to herself, not that she wasn't good at compelling things from people. Father was good at that too, he was horrible. I only do it when I think I need to, like Elijah. I looked at Lance who seemed a bit worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just thinking is all...no worries princess."

"When you say that I only worry more..."

"Yes, I know, but if I tell you nothing you bug me till I tell you. You and your father are good at getting people to tell you what you want to know."

"That's something we have in common. Hey Lance, did you grow up here?"

"Here in New Orleans? Ya, I spent my whole life here. I can't think of leaving here."

"Tell me about your past. Please..."

"Ok princess, we have nothing better to do anyway. Let see...I was born the son of a rich father and an equally rich mother. They invested in something they thought would be good. Turns out the person they invested in took their money and ran. My parents knowing they couldn't take care of me made a deal with the man. They would get their money, if they handed me over. I was five, the last thing my father said was I was finally useful. My mother said she was sorry, but they couldn't lose everything. I knew that ment she didn't want to lose my father. I went with the man, to have my parents ok. A few years of working with this man, I learn my parents where killed. Murdered by some people the man hired. So I killed him, slowly. I tied him to the bed in his sleep. I slowly cut him everywhere, watched him bleed. He woke up and tried to scream, but I took care of that too. Cut his tongue out, my that was fun. Watched the blood go for a little while before throwing salt on him. He thrashed around a while. When the blood started to drip on the floor, I knew my fun was almost done. I threw gasoline on him, made a small trail and lite it up. Fire negolfed him...I walked out of the house. I went to the river not far from his house and cleaned up. Then walked away like it was nothing. Since he had no record of me at all. I didn't have a name, I didn't have anything. I soon made a friend with a young girl. She named me Lance, by age ten I was part of her family. Then one night I woke up to people screaming. The girl ran into my room and pushed me into a hiding place. After hiding me, she went to hide a men came in and killed her infront of my eyes. Her blood quickly covered the floor, my feet. I busted out and killed them too. I walked and call the cops, then left. Again no one knew who I was so it didn't matter. They never knew how the killers died. They said they had killed eachother, yet I knew the truth. After that point I didn't make friends with anyone. I walked through forests and lived that way for years. When I turned sixteen you found me. I wanted to protect you, so I gave you refuge at my camp. When you offered to turn me, I thought you were kidding, but you weren't. Since then, I have gain so much more than I ever thought possible. I wont let anyone take that frome me!" He said, I just stared at him. How could someone so young, be put through all that? I looked down, I didn't know what to say, "What about you?"

"W-what?!" I said looking at him.

"What about your past?" He said shifting slightly.

"O-oh right...lets see...ever since I can rember is has always been my father, uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah. They thought me everything I know. Aunt Rebekah taught me how to be a girl and how not to take anything from anyone. How I can kick butt and look amazing! Uncle Elijah taught me about books, how to read, be tolerant of father and other people. He taught me about my people skills. Father taught me how to fight, how my blood could change people. He taught me art, how to express myself in a painting, and how to compell people. Music I picked up on my own. I loved all kinds of insterments. That's why there are so many around the house. I can't say my childhood was rough. My father gave me whatever I want. If he didn't, I got it myself. There wasn't often my father told me no. I wasn't allowed to leave the house on my own. Father still gets nervous when I leave alone. I know he worries, but I can fight so I'll be ok. I don't know...but that is my past..." I said looking away, "It's not the best, but at the same time, it isn't the worst. I did get a lot of what I wanted. So I can't complain."

"My past was bad, but I'm not looking back. You are apart of my future. That makes my future look bright. So thank you my sweet princess." He said looking bowing slightly and he sat down.

"No need to thank me. You saved me too my dear. You saved me from myself. That is something that I can never repay. You have saved me so many times and you keep saving me. I don't totally understand why, but thank you so much."

"My princess, please...don't say thank you to me. I am mearly a guest in our life. I am very glad that I am able to be apart of your life."

"Lance..." I said just before I crawled into his lap, "You are my Lance, always and forever!"

"My princess..." He said wrapping his arms around me.

_**Lance's POV**_

I wrapped my arms around my princess. She was so amazing, she was so warm. I loved feeling she against me. Her past, it wasn't horrible, but I knew there were things she wasn't telling me. She is great, she has been a vampire for a few years. I knew she has to have seen things I can only imagain. I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"What do you think Lance, when this is all over. Do you think wjen we get out of here that I change my hair color?" She said so inoocently.

"Do as you wish my princess...you will always look beautiful to me." I said and kissed her neck.

"Y-you think so?" She said blushing softly. She tilted her head to the side slightly. I kissed her neck again softly. She left out a soft moan and I blushed hearing her voice.

"Princess...I love you...more than anything..."

"I love you too Lance, oh so very much..." All of a sudden I hear someone coming from the tunnels. I set my princess on the bed and stood up. Who could have made it take far in the tunnel? I stood near here, knowing if someone did make it through. I would have to protect her. The door to the tunnel opened...

"Don't attack!" I heard a female voice said. It sounded like it was Rebekah.

"Yes, do not attack us." Elijah said entering the room with Rebekah. Klaus slowly followed behind them.

"Daddy!" Nina jumped up and hugged her father.

"Blair my love..." He hugged her tightly.

"D-daddy...please...call me Nina..."

"Nina? You want your name back?"

"Yes..." She said blushing. Klaus looked at me, he seemed to be very appoving. Like I made her want this. She did it for me.

"You're name is beautiful..." Elijah said smiling.

"I'm glad we are allowed to call you by your name Nina." Rebekah said looking at me and then to Nina. They really thought that I was the reason she wanted her name? Was I the reason?

"Are they dead daddy?" Nina said looking at everyone.

"They left, I believe it is safer if you stay here for awhile. Well, we all stay here till we fingure out what to do about them."

"Do you think they are that dangerous daddy?" She said looking at him.

"I think they are yes, they want to kill you. So they are dangerous enough. I will not allow them to kill you. Not that, that would be easy. You are an origanal more or less. A young hybrid, you wont go down without a fight. I know that much for sure, you are my daughter."

"I did learn to fight from you and aunt Rebekah!" She said nodding. Rebekah and Elijah both look around the room.

"This is her and Lance's room, our rooms are out the door and down the hall slightly. Also, there are secerit passes in the rooms for easy exits if needed. Under all our beds there is a door. They will drop down, all together and they lead two different places. Elijah, Lance and myself know what way to go. One of us will stay here if needed. That way everyone is protected, it gives every time to get a safe distance away." Klaus said looking at Elijah and myself.

"The others will take the ladies and get as far away as possible. There is a house, far enough away from us. The other guys will protect the girls there and wait for the other guy to show up." Elijah said.

"You guys thought of all this?!" Rebekah said looking surprised.

"We had to come up with an excape plan for us to keep going. Through some time it will allow us to leave here. We will be able to come back at sometime, but we need to be able to keep our home safe. That is the most improtant thing." I said looking at Nina. She seemed to be upset. She didn't like the idea of leaving someone behind. She didn't understand why we did these things. We needed to thing to keep her safe, at least she has Rebekah. That was something that I knew she would have, I made sure she would always have _someone_. Even if it wasn't me, she would _have_ to have someone. That was all I cared about.

"No! I wont leave someone behind!" She yelled at us.

"It doesn't matter what you want dear! This is about protecting you! That is what I care about. Nothing more, do you understand me?" Klaus said looking at her.


End file.
